Dancing Through Life
by SerenityEndymion
Summary: Title from the song from the musical WICKED. This story follows the Twilight Saga but Bella and Edward are dancers. Full summary inside.
1. Summary

**Ok, ok. Shoot me!! I know I have a lot of other stories going on right now but I just HAD to get this out of my head. So, here is the summary and let me know what you think!! **

**Also, I don't know if there is a FWDC (Forks, Washington Dance Company) but if there is I DO NOT OWN IT!! Same goes for everything in this story except for my original ideas and I'll mention stuff that I don't own as I go along.**

**Thanks!!**

**Summary for Dancing Through Life**

This story basically goes through all the Twilight books but Bella and Edward are dancers. Bella is not as clumsy. She's still incredibly clumsy but just not when she's dancing. When she dances it's like something takes over and let's her dance her through her heart and feelings. When she moves to Forks she joins the FWDC- the Forks, Washington Dance Company. It is there she meets Edward Cullen, a spectacular dancer of all of dance from modern to hip, ballet to jazz, you name it he can dance it. They start to become rivals and very competitive with each other. One day their instructor pairs them up for the City competition. Will they be able to pull it off? What happens if they do??


	2. Chapter 1

**Here is the first chapter! Thanks for my one review I got on the summary!! **** It really means a lot to me seeing as I just had this idea randomly pop in my head. So, this chapter is dedicated to you, vkballerina, for my review. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Check the summary. IDK if that's the name of the airport and I don't own the airline.**

"Ladies and gentlemen we would like to advise you that you please put up your tray tables and return to the proper upright seating position as we will be landing at Port Angeles Airport shortly. Thank you and we hope you enjoyed your flight on Alaska Airlines." I sighed as the overly peppy stewardess hung up the phone. This is what I get for torturing myself by going to live with my father, Charlie, in Forks, WA. You're probably wondering what the hell I'm talking about. Well, to start off, my name is Bella Swan. I'm 17. My mother, Renee, just got remarried to Phil, a minor league baseball player. They are currently in Florida for spring training. Why didn't I go with them? I don't know. I guess I just wanted them to have some time to themselves so I decided to come live with my dad in Forks.

The plane descended and I soon stumbled my way off the plane. I got my baggage and met my dad out front. He gave me an awkward one arm hug as he took my bag and put it in the trunk of his cruiser. You see, he's the Chief of the Police Force so he drives everywhere in that cruiser.

We didn't talk much on the way to his house. I was glad for this because I don't think I could've handled the talking like Renee. She was always talking. I was more the, suffer in silence type of person. That's why I was also happy that when we reached the house and he helped me bring my stuff upstairs that he left me alone to suffer in my own room.

"Um...Bells. This may seem a little strange but your mom signed you up for classes at the Forks Washington Dance Company. I-It's sort of a present so that you feel at home. Also, I uh.. Got you a car. Billy should be bringing it by sometime tomorrow." Charlie said as we ate dinner that night.

I was shocked. I didn't think he or my mom would do anything. "Wow. Thanks dad. Thanks. I. uh... really appreciate it." I said while stuttering over my words.

"You're welcome." He mumbled quietly. He was clearly embarrassed about it.

I headed upstairs and got ready for bed. Tomorrow would be my first day at Forks High School. I was going to be the new girl, a new shiny looking toy. I'd be a freak show. I really didn't want all the attention. I fell asleep finally when the numbers on my clock said 1:30 AM and the rain had died down a bit. I woke up to my alarm clock beeping at 6 AM. School didn't start until 8 but I wanted to prepare myself for the oncoming day.

I was blow drying my hair when I heard a loud rumbling noise in the driveway. I looked out and saw Billy and Jacob Black bringing a big red Chevy truck that looked like it was from the 60's. I gasped. The car was awesome. I finished up and headed downstairs.

I met Charlie in the drive way. "So, what do you think Bella? It's a homecoming gift for you so you don't have to walk in the rain to school." I was in shock. I can't believe I got a car. I started stuttering trying to form words to express my excitement. I finally got my mouth and brain working right. "Wow! I love it! Thank you so much!" I hopped in the driver's seat and Jacob hopped in the passenger's side. He showed me how to start it and everything. He had to leave then and I headed off to school waiting to start my first day in hell.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated in like, forever!!!!!!!! I've been really busy and am currently trying to raise all my grades- and am especially struggling to keep my Science grade up (MY TEACHER CAN'T TEACH!!!!!!!!!!). So, I'll write whenever I have the time. Also, Edward and Bella's relationship is sort of rushed in this chapter because I want to get to the next part. I've recently gotten a lot of inspiration. xD**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own the Twilight Saga or that ticket to the Flyleaf, Breaking Benjamin, and Three Days Grace concert at the arena I wanted to go to .**

I pulled into the high school parking lot and was met by a few curious stares. A few, okay, many curious stares. I cut off the engine that was groaning ad nauseam. I got out of the warm cabin reluctantly and made my way to the front office. I looked at my feet most of the way to make sure I didn't fall flat on my face and bring even more attention to myself. In there, Ms. Cope, the nice middle-aged secretary, got all my paperwork ready and gave me a map, where she highlighted all the best routes to my classes in a green colour that reminded me all too much of the trees outside and a pass for all my teachers to sign. I thanked her and made my way to my first class.

My classes were pretty boring. Since it was the start of the new semester they were just talking about what they would be doing. I met a few nice people. Well, more like the guys all came up to me. Mike Newton was nice but he was sort of like a golden retriever- he followed you everywhere. I met a girl named Jessica. She was in my Trigonometry and Spanish class. She invited me to sit with her at lunch. That was where we were heading now. We sat down at a table in the middle with a bunch of people at it. She introduced me to them but I forgot their names as soon as I learned them. That's when I saw them- the most beautiful people , if they were even that, that I had ever seen.

"Who are they?" I asked Jessica. She turned and looked around to see like anyone would hear.

"Those are the Cullen's;" she said as if they were some high-end celebrity "They moved here last year. They're all adopted since, obviously, Dr. and Mrs. Cullen are too young to have teenaged kids. See the one girl that looks like a goddess reincarnate? That's Rosalie Hale. She's with Emmet Cullen, the big guy. They're both seniors. Her twin brother, Jasper, the blonde guy, is with Alice Cullen. She's a junior like us." She stopped for a bit and then resumed "_That _is Edward Cullen. He's also a junior. Major gorgeous of course_ but_ apparently none of the girls around here are good enough for him."

"I think he may be gay." Lauren decided to pipe in. We all laughed at that.

I turned around to look at him once more. He had sort of a boyish look to him. But that may only be because he's sitting next to his big brothers. I really hope he's in one of my classes. He then glared at me and I shrunk back. Ok, maybe I _don't_ want him in any of my classes.

"Edward Cullen is staring at you." Jessica whispered to me.

"Is he glaring?" I asked

"No. Why would he be?"

"Because the last time I looked over there he was."

"Oh. Well, he seems very, um.., infatuated with you." She said. I was curious about that and so I turned around and got caught in his beautiful black eyes, which were very strange going with his bronze hair. In his eyes I saw my reflection but I also saw more than that. I saw curiosity and even guilt like he was trying to say sorry for glaring at me.

Just then Alice got up and threw away a tray full of uneaten food. She looked like she was dancing. She was so graceful. She looked sort of like a little fairy or a pixie. She seemed only to be about 5'0" or less tall. She turned and smiled a pearly white smile at me. Just then the bell rang and I headed to biology. Angela, one of the few people whose names I didn't forget, told me she had this class with me so I was glad I wouldn't have to wander around looking for it.

We reached the classroom and Angela went to her desk. I saw that she had a lab partner already. I sighed and handed my slip to Mr. Banner and he looked at my name in surprise. Gee, looks like Charlie _has _been talking about me to the whole town. He directed me to the only empty seat in the classroom- the one next to Edward Cullen.

I walked down the aisle way and almost tripped on a book that was in the way but I caught myself on the corner of a desk. I didn't exactly need any more attention today but I guess it was inevitable.

I sat down and put all my books in a pile on the floor. I could feel Edward staring at me. It was a curious stare not a hateful glare like earlier today in the lunch room.

"Hello. My name is Edward Cullen. You must be Bella Swan. It's a pleasure to meet you." He said in a musical voice that would make every girl swoon.

"Ho-how do you know my name?" I stammered. Oh god, I made a complete idiot of myself. He chuckled lightly. It sounded like bells.

"Oh, I think everyone knows you're name." he said.

"I mean, why did you call me Bella?"

"Do you prefer Isabella?"

"No, no. I prefer Bella. It's just that, I'm sure that Char- my dad must call me Isabella behind my back. That's what everyone here seems to know me as." I corrected myself.

"Well, I think it's a very pretty name- if I do say so myself." He said and smiled. I think I just went to heaven and back- if there is such a place. Mr. Banner called the class to order as he moved the fan to point it a bit towards me. My hair blew around me and I saw Edward stiffen out of the corner of my eye. He went ridged and his hands were balled in tight fists. I turned my attention to the lecture and took notes even though I had already studied this last year in Arizona.

Class went by slowly and finally the bell rang. Edward gathered his stuff and ran out of the door faster then what seemed humanly possible. I gathered my things and made my way to gym with Mike. He was talking the whole way so I tuned him out and made my way to the locker room. I went into the gym and gave my slip to Coach Clapp. I didn't have to dress out today but he gave me a uniform anyways. They were playing volleyball. Tomorrow I will have to do my best to stay out of everyone's way. I may be able to dance but I'm still the clumsiest person on earth.

Finally the final bell rang and I made my way to my truck. I let out a breath I hadn't known I'd been holding. I started the car and of course the abnormally loud engine drew attention to me. I made my way out of there as quickly as possible to get to the dance studio.

**What did you guys think of it?? Please review. It took me a while to write all of it because I had really bad writers block for this story. It was like, random ideas popped in my head but none seemed to fit. You know what I'm saying?? LOLZ. So, Review please!**


	4. Chapter 3

**So, what did you guys think of the last chapter?? I think it was one of my best chapters I've written. XD Well, here is the next chapter. I hope you guys like it! (: Also, when I'm describing her dancing whatever is underneath the lyrics is for the lyrics they are underneath. You understand?? LOLZ. Also, I'm not using any fancy dance terms because I simply forgot them and some I don't know. **

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own the Twilight Saga or that ticket to the Luminesce concert I wanted to go to tonight at Jack Rabbits or the songs used.**

While I was in my truck I took deep breaths to calm my nerves. What if the instructors were mean? What if they didn't like me? What if all the others laughed at me? "Oh come on Bella!" I told myself out loud. "There's nothing to be scared of. You're 17 not seven." This calmed me down a bit although I'm pretty sure that I looked like a lunatic talking to myself as other cars passed.

I reached the studio and cut off the engine. It was eerily quiet. I grabbed my dance clothes, shoes, and iPod before heading in.

I went to the bathroom straight away to change. I then realized that I didn't know what shoes to wear first so I just went barefoot through the hallway to the front desk.

"May I help you??" asked the gorgeous woman at the front desk. Her name tag read "ESME CULLEN- OWNER/INSTRUCTOR/DIRECTOR." This must be Dr. Cullen's wife. She was easily the most beautiful person I had ever seen in my life.

"Um…yes… My name is Isabella Swan. My mother signed me up for classes, according to my father." As soon as I said my name her eyes lit up as if she knew who I was. _Great._ Not only did the kids know who I was but the adults did too. There was something strange about her eyes-they were gold.

She rummaged through some papers and gave me a schedule. "Here you go dear. These are your classes you'll be taking. By the looks of it you're a very skilled dancer. It's so wonderful to have talent like yours here. At least one of my children is in a class with you. I'm sure you'll like all your classes. Have fun and have a great day." She finished off with a dazzling white smile. I liked her. She was very nice and motherly.

"Thank you." I said.

I read over my schedule.

**Monday's: **

**5-6:30pm- Advanced Modern**

**6:30-7:00 pm- Advanced Hip Hop**

**Tuesday's;**

**5-6:30pm- Advanced Jazz**

**6:30-7:00pm- Advanced Tap**

**Wednesday's:**

**5-6:30pm- Advanced Pointe**

**6:30-7:00pm- Advanced Acro**

**Thursday's:**

**5-6:00pm- Senior Company **

**6-7:00pm- Advanced Ballroom**

**Friday's:**

**Nothing-I figured you would want at least some free time. **

It was a pretty intense class schedule but I could handle it. I had more classes in Phoenix where I also helped out with the younger children. I then put on my foot underwear **(They're underwear for your feet and cover the ball of your foot)** and headed into the classroom. The teacher was a young lady with bleach blonde hair and purple highlights. She looked to be about in her early 20's. I sat down, pulled my hair into a ponytail, and started to stretch. As I did, I looked around the class to see if I knew anyone. I saw Lauren Mallory from Biology, didn't really expect her to be here. I also saw that Jasper Hale boy. I didn't know he could dance. He seems really strong so maybe he's pretty good. His aunt works here so I guess it runs in the family. I didn't recognize anyone else though which was weird because Forks is really small. I guess people come all the way from around Washington to come here.

Just then our instructor got up from her chair after finishing getting ready. "Hello everyone! My name is Nicole. I know most of your other instructors will have you call the Miss, Ms., Mrs., Mr. or whatever. I'm gonna let you call me Nicole because frankly, I don't like titles. Ha ha. So welcome to Advanced Modern. I see you've already stretched so let's warm up and then everyone can show me what they got." She put on some techno music and we did some combinations. It was then time for us to "show what we've got." A few people went and they were pretty good but not the best. I think they were the ones that were too good for Intermediate but they didn't have an in-between class for those people. Lauren was next. She danced this really slutty dance to a Britney Spears song. Figures she's do something like that. I only met her today and I already knew what she was like. When she finished she came up to me and said "Beat that, bitch." I don't know where that came from but it was my turn and Nicole turned on a song I knew all too well seeing as it was one of my favourites- "The Preying Mantis" by Porcelain and the Tramps. I smiled at Nicole before I got in my spot.

I stood still in the middle until the words started:

_I remember when  
You told me I'm driving you crazy, crazy  
I remember when  
You used to call me your baby, baby_

I walked around slowly getting a feel for the music adding in some head movements from time to time.

_And I don't think I am who you want me to be  
I'm sorry it took you this long just to see  
That I'm rolling and rolling around in my mind_

I went up on the balls of my feet and did some random arm movements that were sort of accusing. I then made my arms look like I was apologizing and shrugging. Then I rolled on the floor in a tuck position and got up to my feet with them in second position but parallel.

_I hung you on a limb  
Made you bend over  
Backwards on a sin  
Quit crying on my shoulder  
There's nothing left to say  
We're beautiful garbage  
Throw it all away  
Wash you off in the shower_

I made my arm go out like I was gonna do the robot, leaned back and swung my arms around then actually bent all the way down. I then sprung up and made it seem like I was pushing someone off my shoulder. I slid down sideways to the floor and curled up into a ball. I popped up but slid down again in sort of a wind-mil type way. Then I lay down straight and started to curl up into a ball but chest rising first.

I didn't use the whole song because that would take too much time. Nicole let the song play until it said :

_Actions speak louder than words  
So don't tell me that you love me now, love me now  
_

As the song said that I looked at Lauren. I got up and walked over to her. "How do you like that, slut?" She just stood there with her mouth open.

Jasper was the last one to dance. He did a combination to Black and Gold by Sam Sparro. He was really good. The song fit him like, it was made for him to dance to.

After modern was over I had hi-hop. In class we did basically the same thing. Nicole was our teacher again. In my class this time was Angela Webber- one of my friends I had met. Also in my class was Emmett Cullen-Jasper's cousin. He was really good at hip-hop. He did a combo to "I Can Transform You" by Chris Brown. Angela did one to Avril Lavigne and Lil' Mama's remix of Avril's song "Girlfriend." When it was my turn I did a combo to "Shawty Get Loose" by Lil Mama. It was a fun class and so high energy. By the end of it Angela and I were so tired we could barely walk. Emmett, on the other hand, looked like he could go for a mile run and not be tired. There's something strange about him. I don't know what it is but I will find out.

**A/N: So, how did you guys like it?? It was sort of a filler chapter getting to know what the dancer Bella is like. I hope you liked the showdown between Lauren and Bella. Also, the character Nicole is sort of based off of my old dance teacher who taught Modern and Pointe (both of which classes I was in. Well, I was in pre-pointe and intro to modern) but using my middle name. So PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! It's thundering at my house. I believe that the vamps are out playing baseball. (: **


End file.
